Old Friends
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Tori's life isn't going the way she expected but when she gets back in contact with Jade, will things start to look up for her? Or will she just keep repeating her past mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but here's something I hope you'll all like, a new Jori story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A flaw in my judgement**

'Coffee' I say quietly to myself as I realize sleep just isn't going to happen for me. I've been wrestling with sleep for the past two hours, I creep down the stairs trying my best to avoid any creeks and make my way into the kitchen. It feels weird being back in my childhood home, after living with my ex boyfriend for so long.

I boil the kettle and sigh to myself, it's 3 in the morning so sleep is pointless at this point. It's not like I have to be up early or anything but I do have a date to keep and as much as the idea of starting something new with someone freaks me out. I don't want to let Josh… or is it Jake down.

He seems like a nice guy. I met him the same day as I met Calvin, my Ex-boyfriend. The one I should have let get away sooner! It started with innocent cocktails at the new bar in town. Calvin asked me out and I suggested we go there, I'd heard they did a good 'Cosmopolitan' and I'd thought to myself that if it had turned into a date, we could get food. It did, and we did.

We went to a pizza place across the street on account of me being fussy with food. He seemed so impressed by the things I was telling him about attending a performing Arts school that I didn't notice the huge red flags that popped up. My friends and family never met him but they knew before I did that he was bad news. He once suggested I move away to Italy, so I could learn Italian and learn to cook Italian food.

I didn't notice it then either. Our second date we went out for breakfast and he ordered the same as me. (A Bacon Roll) due to me being fussy, _again._ As we went on I learned that the little things he'd told me, weren't true in the slightest and I couldn't figure out why he'd felt he needed to lie about being interested in football. The thing is even after that, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, out of fear that I'd sound crazy.

Throughout our relationship, he'd make comments about my bad cooking, when I'd never cooked anything for him before. He'd complain about the possibility of him having to cook our meals someday in the future, when we lived together. He went on and on about a dish called; 'Beef Wellington'. This was something I'd never heard of and it didn't sound appealing to me in the slightest, but he was adamant that I'd never cook it for him. It was like he was telling me this was a condition to us staying together and he'd already decided what I'd say before I'd even known about it.

I should have broken up with him then and there but for some strange reason I didn't. Even when everyone around me was telling me I could do better, I ignored them and continued living this lie. I thought he loved me, he'd said as much.

He asked me to move in with him, so I did. Whenever he'd want a cup of coffee he'd expect me to make it which started to wear me down. I couldn't say anything though because it was such a minor thing that I didn't think it would matter, to him. It mattered to me though.

As it turns out he expected me to make all of his meals for him, work every day and help him look after his kids… oh and to always wear make-up!

It was the Sunday before I started my new job that I realised that he had to go… or rather I had to leave. We were at our local Italian restaurant and even though it was his idea to eat out that day, he'd insisted that I pay our bill. I got really mad then, he was the one who'd ordered an expensive starter while I'd had a small salad and he'd wanted a large mushroom, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. While I'd stuck with a small margarita.

I put the money for what I'd ordered on the table and walked out. He followed me shortly after and made a comment about me never paying for anything while he paid for things for me all the time.

"You earn more money that I do Calvin" I pointed out. I ran my hands through my hair and resisted the urge I had to cry. "I pay for what I can and you always want to do things I can't afford" I added. He smirked at me.

"Well that's because you don't have a decent job" He said. He laughed a little as he said it. He was always making comments about the fact I worked in a small diner, it was a zero-hour contract but I did actually end up getting a decent number of hours. I was due to start a new job the next day. It was only 20 hours a week though so I was keeping the other job alongside it.

"I just… I can't!" I shouted. He looked taken aback for a second then he just started walking ahead.

"You can't what?" Calvin said, as I tried to follow him back to our flat.

"I can't" Was all I could muster. The fear of being alone was now playing on my mind and I couldn't bring myself to finish my own sentence. The walk back to our flat was silent but as soon as we got through the front door he headed straight for the fridge. Helping himself to a can of beer he looked at me expectantly.

"C'mon Tori. We haven't got all night!" He said impatiently. I sighed and took out the bottle of white wine I'd opened earlier.

"I can't be with you anymore" I said finally after taking a large swig of my wine. That was it then, I packed my bags and rung a taxi. He didn't even try to get me to reconsider, it was like he'd already moved on.

So, when Josh called a week later asking if I'd like to go on a date I'd jumped at the chance. Although, now it was 3 in the morning and I was struggling to sleep. I was scared that Josh would be another Calvin. Some of the things he did and said reminded me of Calvin. Like the way, he texted, the way he talked, the way things had gone with us so far and of course the fact that they'd been colleagues. I sat at my kitchen table and sipped my coffee. I needed to get over Calvin and I was starting to think that seeing Josh wasn't the way to do it.

I sighed to myself and picked up the phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's late" I said as I twirled my long hair around my index finger. I heard a loud groan on the other end and braced myself for the phone call to end.

"This better be good Vega?" Jade said.

"Hey, I just needed to talk to someone…" I said. "And I needed someone to help me deliver bad news and as I recall you're good at that" I tried to laugh to myself but hurting someone's feelings does still bother me.

"Um… okay, what kind of bad news?" Jade asked, I heard rustling on the other end as if she was sitting up in bed.

"I need to cancel a date" I explained and I went on to explain the entire sorry story that had become my life in the last six months since I'd finished college. Jade advised me to just text him saying I couldn't make it and leave it at that and then I was to instead meet her and Cat for drinks the following evening so we could drown our sorrows together.

* * *

"TORI!" The unmistakeable sound of Cat's voice was heard as soon as I entered the club we were meeting at. It was still quite early so the path to the bar was clear and we managed to be able to get served pretty fast.

"Hey, Cat. How have you been?" I asked her, It had been about six months since I'd seen her around the time I'd started seeing Calvin. My relationship with him had prevented me from talking to most of my friends.

"I've been okay, I got fired yesterday though..." She said sadly. Jade appeared at that moment.

"It's okay, Cat you'll find a better job than working for that soul sucking company!" Jade assured her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't want to know" Jade warned me. I took her warning to heart and quickly changed the subject to Andre's new song that had recently hit the charts.

"It's such a catchy song!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I knew he was going places" I said but I couldn't help feeling a little jealous as I hadn't reached my goals of singing or acting. I hadn't even made a start, not since the platinum awards anyway.

"Yep... so are we drinking or not?" Jade asked, getting in a round of tequila shots.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated but I had a baby and babies are harder than they look. LOL. Anyway This is a little chapter I hope you'll all like. I don't know if I replied to your reviews to the previous chapter but if not I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Old Friends

Chapter Two:

"Yes, we're drinking!" I exclaimed loudly. She smirked at me and handed me a shot, we clinked our shot glasses together and downed our respective shots. I went in for another and handed Jade one two.

"Wow, Vega… someone's in the party mood today!" Jade teased, or at least I thought she was teasing me.

"Yeah well, I wasted some time with a boring man who never let me go out so I'm making up for lost time!" I said.

"I'll drink to that… who knew you could be such fun?" Jade asked.

"I knew, I did tell you Tori was fun" Cat chimed in taking the last shot of tequila, she winced.

"Here Cat drink this, it'll take the taste away" Jade said handing her what looked like a vodka and coke.

"Better can I keep this?" Cat asked.

"Sure… Tori will buy me another drink, won't you?" Jade said, smirking at me. I nodded, knowing better not to argue with Jade West.

* * *

The hours went by fast and before we knew it the bar was closing so Cat called us a Taxi, she took us to her place as she said she needed to keep an eye on us. Surprisingly Cat had, had the least to drink and was the sensible one out of the three of us. Cat went to sleep in her shared bedroom where Sam was already asleep leaving Jade and I to share their sofa bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor so you can sleep on the sofa bed?" I asked.

"Don't be silly. I'm not the same gank I was in high school" Jade said.

"Oh really? That's good to know" I said, tonight had kind of proved that in a way and I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Jade. We've definitely come a long way from the play date we were forced to go on all those years ago.

"So we've been talking about me all night, how are things with Beck?" I asked as we both got into bed. Jade laughed a little.

"We broke up in college… we're still good friends but I think we both realised it wasn't going to work out" Jade said.

"Oh well… what have you been up to since I last saw you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, I suddenly felt like I needed to know everything there was to know about Jade which was a fairly new feeling in itself. I felt a little on edge just laying next to her in this sofa bed, which wasn't new as such it just felt different somehow.

"I've directed a few small projects here and there but I doubt you'd have heard of any of them as for a boyfriend no" Jade said.

"Why not?" I asked, I don't know why but I felt like I just had to ask her that even if my gut was telling me it was a stupid question.

"Uh well Vega since you asked… I don't swing that way" Jade told me. I couldn't believe it but something inside of me was feeling a little bit happy about that.

"Oh, but Beck?" I asked.

"Beck was a one off… I loved him at the time but I think he was one of those cases where he's the only guy I'd ever been into… I'm mostly into women" Jade said.

"Wow good for you" I said. "How long?" I asked. I couldn't get my drunk brain to stop coming up with all these questions.

"How long have I liked women?" Jade asked. I nodded. "Pretty much all my life, I just don't really go around telling everyone. You know me, I'd rather keep myself to myself" Jade explained.

"Yes, I know that all too well" I joked.

"I wasn't very nice to you in High School, was I?" Jade asked.

"No, Captain Obvious" I laughed.

"Yay! She's finally said it right" Jade teased me. I hit her with my pillow.

"Really, Vega?" Jade asked. I hit her again.

"Yes, West!" I said, Jade hit me back with her pillow and a pillow fight began.

Somehow our pillow fight ended with me straddling Jade and holding both pillows in the air.

"Alright, alright Vega you win!" Jade said. I dropped them but didn't move from my position on top of jade, something made me stay there looking into her blue eyes. She looked beautiful as ever and I couldn't help but take in everything about her.

"You're beautiful" I told her, looking deep into those blue eyes of hers.

"Uh thanks Vega" Jade said. I don't think she quite knew what to think of this moment we were having and neither did I. I had never experienced these feelings for another woman before, especially one that so clearly hated me in high school.

"I told you before that you're pretty but I was wrong you're beautiful. I can't believe Beck let you go" I said before I even knew what I was doing I moved down so that my lips were next to hers and kissed her softly, she kissed me back and there was so much emotion in our kiss I thought we'd explode, but instead we were rolling around on the bed making out. I couldn't believe it I was making out with Jade West. If someone had told me that would happen when I was in high school, I would never have believed them. We broke apart for air and I got off of her but I just couldn't help staring at the woman I'd just been kissing. I really hoped this didn't happen just because we'd been drinking.

"Jade" I said, still staring at her. She nodded for me to continue. "Can this happen again… can we go on a date?" I asked, I was really nervous now and convinced she'd only kissed me because of the alcohol.

"That depends" Jade said.

"On what?" I asked.

"On if you remember to ask me in the morning. Goodnight Vega" Jade said, turning away and going to sleep.

"Goodnight. Jade" I said.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter let me know with a review and I'll try to update it as soon as I can... Thanks for reading.**


End file.
